Life has changed I have changed
by xlilxelizabeth
Summary: I'm giving this story an "M" rating, for future references. This is after The Battle of Hogwarts. It will follow the life of the main characters Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, although others will be around of course. They are Head Boy/Girl, but life is still not quite right, things are not quite right. Do you trust someone who gave so much betrayal? This is a Dramione story.
1. Intro

**Author's Note 1: I don't own any characters. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Note 2: Sorry that this is so short, but this is just an Intro/Prologue into my story. They will carry on to be much longer, promise :).**

**Author's Note 3: I hope you enjoy this, and my continuation of the story.**

* * *

**Intro/Prologue**

It has been almost a year and a half since the Battle of Hogwarts took place. Families lost loved ones throughout the whole process. Before the battle, during the battle, some even after because of how injured people turned out to be. Their battle scars were just too much and they had to become fallen warriors. Although, right after the battle was over, the school and grounds were scanned and cleaned of all the dead; it took the professors a month and a half to decide that it was time to repair the school. There were helpers from all around coming to help. Families still wanted their children to go to Hogwarts, now that they felt it was safer. Ever since the falling of Voldemort, parents became more welcoming to Hogwarts, to wanting to send their children there.

In the clean up of the school, someone found Severus Snape out at the boathouse. Calling for help, Severus' unconscious body was lifted onto a stretcher and carried up to the wrecked Great Hall. Madam Pomfrey looked him over, having to remove his infamous cloak as well as his shirt. She discovered all of the snakebites he had taken from Nagini and knew his body would be quite full of poison. She sent off some students, who were standing close by, to go to her office in the hospital wing and get her potions that she listed off by heart. When they returned, she forced them into Severus, making them go down his throat. She knew it would be a long shot that he survived, but she would do this for on the hour, every hour, for two days.

After losing her sister in the battle, Padma Patil went for a walk, not really seeking anybody or anything. She stepped over bodies and ruble and just walked. Her eyes came into focus at some point, as she saw a limp body lying just ahead. She quickened her pace. When she stopped, she let out a screaming sob and fell to her knees beside the body of Lavender Brown. Lavender was her sister, Parvati's, best friend and therefore became Padma's as well. She felt hands touch her and she looked up into the face of her favourite teacher, Sybill Trelawney. Padma stood and followed two males that were carrying Lavenders body. She wasn't sure who they were; she wouldn't take her eyes off Lavender to look. She watched as they set her down beside another body, who she found out to be Severus Snape. Padma watched as Madam Pomfrey fussed over Lavenders body, cleaning her scars and bite marks. She didn't know what would happen, but she wasn't going to leave any moment soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note 1: I'm sorry that it took me so much longer to get this up.**

**Author's Note 2: The next chapter might even be longer, but this is a progress story, not a completed one.**

**Author's Note 3: I hope you enjoy and stay on with me :).**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express**

Hermione couldn't be more excited to be going back to Hogwarts. Honestly. After the battle, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny sought out to find Hermione's mom and dad. She didn't really want the other two to tag along, but she had to agree with Harry. She was there for him, through the whole search of the Horcuxes, and he would be there for her now. Since he and Ginny were together, she seemed to have to tag along. Hermione liked Ginny, but in all honesty, she wanted alone time for the new relationship between her and Ron. Hermione knew that her parents had gone far from home, as she had made sure to have tickets for them to travel, before she erased herself from their minds. She sent them off to Australia, where she knew they always wanted to go and she would know exactly where they'd be when she got there. She made sure to have everything prepared before she left them. She knew they would wonder why this was happening, but of course they accepted it all, as they had left. Once the four got to the home of the Grangers, Hermione went to the door alone, although the three didn't stay to far away. The look on her mother's face when she opened the door broke Hermione's heart. She knew her mother didn't know her, but she did have a nice smile on her face. Hermione stood frozen on the step. Her mother thought she might be crazy and called for her husband, Hermione's father. When she saw the worried looks on their faces, she seemed to unstick. She pulled out her wand and pointed it to them, saying a new spell she had learnt. She stared at them when the spell was over and a shot of light hit them. She waited and waited, but they just said sorry and gently shut the door on her. _No, no. Why didn't it work? They should've been holding me, telling me they loved me. They'd meet my best friends. They'd remember me. No, no. This isn't right._ Her friends quickly came to her side and they left, heading down an alley and disapparating until they reached homeland and The Burrow. Hermione left her friends, while they talked to Mrs. Molly Weasley. Heading up to the room she'd been sharing with Ginny, Hermione found the book with the memory spell in it. She read it over and over. She did exactly what it said, so why didn't it work?

Walking hand-in-hand with Ron, Hermione followed him onto the train, him leading the way. Life for Hermione hadn't been the same since the day she went to see her parents. The Weasley's let her stay with them. She didn't have anywhere else to go, so she didn't object. Harry was staying too, as the Dursley's were long gone. Not that he wanted to go back to them anyways. Finding an empty compartment room, Ron sat down and Hermione sat beside him. Turning to her, Ron took Hermione's face between his rough, callused hands and leaned forward to give her a kiss. Hermione got ready for it, letting her eyes close. She didn't mind his kisses, or even snogging with him. He had soft lips, sometimes. A lot of the time they were chapped because he didn't take proper care of them. Hermione always took care of hers, adding moisturizing lip balm to them constantly. The clearing of a throat made Hermione open her eyes, Ron drop his hands, and both of them looking at the two intruders, Harry and Ginny.

"What, didn't snog enough back home?" Harry asked, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione mumbled. 'Shut up' seemed to be her usual comeback when it came to her and Ron doing anything. She sat there quietly, while the boys talked about Quidditch, absentmindedly rubbing her cheeks. Harry and Ron spent a lot of the year and half that the school was closed, getting ready for Quidditch. They hadn't done it in a long time, and they didn't want to get rusty. It always seemed to help George some, when he was home. He still ran the joke shop, although it was getting hard for him to handle it on his own. It didn't feel right, doing something that was meant for him and Fred. When he was home though, the boys went out and practiced, and he seemed calmer. From all the practicing, both Harry and Ron's hands became calloused. Hermione didn't mind it really and she knew that Ginny loved that Harry had them, as it some how made things feel better when he touched her…sexually. Hermione never found this; maybe Ron didn't know how to use them to his advantage like Harry did for Ginny. She liked that he had them, because it showed he was hard working, but when he touched her, he was rough. It was like he didn't know what he was doing, and he probably didn't, as his only other lover, was Lavender Brown. Not that Hermione had much more experience then him. Her first time was with Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum. They kept their relationship secret, until the Yule Ball. Although they only lasted while he was at Hogwarts, Hermione still fantasized about him. He was a much better shag than Ron, but she would never let Ron know that. Hermione figured Viktor had lovers long before her, being famous and all, but she knew for a fact that she was the only one that he was with at Hogwarts, and that made it feel more special then anything. Hermione looked over at Ron now. His ginger hair cut short and his nose a bit crooked from the battle. She would've fixed it for him, but he refused, saying. "'Mione, I got to keep it this way. I'll get all the ladies." And then she punched him in the face, breaking it further, most likely. She hadn't believed he'd said that, after how they were supposed to be together. One night, when he was fast asleep, she fixed it for him, but made sure it stayed slightly crooked, so he wouldn't notice any difference, and he didn't.

"Hermione. Hermione?" Ginny kept saying over and over, trying to get Hermione's attention as she was clearly daydreaming about something.

Hermione looked over at Ginny, sitting across from her. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering what you were most excited for this year, but I'm starting to wonder what you were thinking about, that had you not focused at all."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Ginny. And of course I can't wait for potions." That was where Hermione did her best, in potions class. Professor Snape had always been hard on her for her work, but she always made herself believe he did it so she would succeed. When Professor Slughorn took over though, he wasn't as adamant over Hermione's work. She made it into his little Slug Club, but that didn't mean anything about her work, or maybe it did, Hermione wasn't sure. Thinking about the Slug Club made Hermione cringe inside. The first time they had it, it had been horrible. Hermione had taken Cormac McClaggen with her. She knew that he had wanted her that year from the moment she had seen him at "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes". She only asked him because Ron was with Lavender at that time. She still couldn't believe she didn't just ask Harry. She had felt so silly for not thinking of them going together as friends. Cormac was a bad date. Somehow they had gotten stuck under mistletoe and they had to kiss. His kiss was wet, and he had grabbed onto her ass, as if he owned it. She had stood there, not responding to his touch, yet he still went at it as if she was enjoying herself. She ended up getting away, ducking into the crowd of people, but she didn't get away for to long before he was looking for her. He had called her a minx and then kissed her again, holding her close to him. She could feel his arousal against her stomach and she was disgusted. Here was a guy, someone she clearly didn't get aroused by, and she aroused him without doing anything. Pushing against his chest, Hermione freed herself, smacked him across the face, called him a pig and walked away, leaving the party all together. Hermione could go the rest of her life without being near Cormac McClaggen or even seeing him again.

There was a knock on the closed door of the compartment. The four Gryffindor's stopped talking to see who it was. Of course, thinking about him would bring him by. Ginny opened the door and Cormac took a step in.

"What do you want, McClaggen?" Ron practically spat. He really disliked Cormac because they had gone for the same spot for Quidditch and then Ron heard what he did to Hermione at the party. Oh yes, Ron didn't like him at all.

"Calm down, Weasley. I'm only here to deliver a message to Hermione." This made Ron glare. How did he know it wouldn't be a secret love letter or something like that? Cormac handed the envelope to Hermione and left, not wanting anything to do with any of them.

Ron tried to grab it from her and she pulled it away. "Ron, it's my mail, not yours." With that, Hermione opened it and pulled out the letter.

_Ms. Hermione Granger_

_ I would like to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl. Professor Dumbledore had papers written down for who he would like. He chose you and in turn, I choose you too. You are smart and have an excellent head on your shoulders. I believe that you will do a great job and keep students in line. People will listen to you. Trust me. Hope your ride is excellent._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Hermione smiled wide, "I've been chosen as Head Girl."

"Well of course you have. You're the brightest witch of our year." Harry smiled at her, he always said that when she was down. For once she actually believe him, as it seemed Professor McGonagall thought so too.

"I guess I should go to the Prefects car." Hermione stated as she stood and gathered her things. She turned to Ron, hoping he would be happy for her and kiss her goodbye, but when she looked at him, he was turned away and looking out the window. Sighing, Hermione left the room and headed up the train to where the Prefects cart was, a cart she had been in not that long ago, when she was named a Prefect. She couldn't believe it. She made Prefect and now she made Head Girl, Hermione was very excited. When she pushed open the door, she became less thrilled as she faced the blonde haired, grey eyed, rich boy. He was sitting down in one of the booths and didn't stand as she approached; he was to good for that.

"Granger," he sneered as she took the seat across from him. "Seems like we'll be working together this year."


End file.
